


In Which New Territories are Explored

by Thursday26



Series: The Bedroom Chronicles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have some downtime and use it for some creative exploring--and bonding.Set after The Zippleback Experience.





	In Which New Territories are Explored

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely adorable and fun to write. Something silly and definitely out of my comfort zone. Much more of an angst writer and this is just... schmoopy, but i love it. Also i was recently informed that I was being selfish hoarding all my toothcup for myself, so I have vowed to start posting more of it, and more of the happy stuff since DF may not be for everyone (and that's okay! no pushing yourselves!) 
> 
> Also, it may not be up for a few more minutes, but I am linking this fic to another one that I'm posting today (at the end of that fic) because you may need a palate-cleanser for that one. And if you came from there, I'm sorry. Please have some happy, in love dorks <3

“It wasn’t my fault!” Hiccup yells, exasperated.

Toothless hasn’t stopped pouting since they got back from that hunter ship. Hiccup didn’t _want_ to be taken; it was just serendipity. Yes, it was scary, but that trip repaid the life debt to Barf and Belch. Now Hiccup is finally Zippleback-free and he thought Toothless would be _happy_. But he hasn’t. Stopped. Pouting. It’s like Toothless is a giant child and not a mighty, fearsome dragon.

 _“Seemed to like Barf-and-Belch-attention,”_ Toothless grumbles, facing away from Hiccup, shoulders hunched. They’re back in Hiccup’s hut, “relaxing” before bedtime. Hiccup is already stripped to his smallclothes, ready to cuddle up to Toothless to stay warm, and Toothless is naked, his saddle and fin stored for the night.

“Toothless! I didn’t _like_ it,” Hiccup sighs, frustrated, throwing his tunic aside angrily. “I spent the whole day trying to get _rid_ of them!”

Toothless’ shoulders hunch up higher and he mumbles something under his breath, too low for Hiccup to make out, but he knows that it’s snarky. Hiccup’s patience is waning. Toothless has been a stubborn, annoying brat before, but he’s never been like this! What is going on with this dragon?

“Are you mad about the hunter thing?” Hiccup asks, trying to keep himself from snapping. He can feel the tension in his shoulders, the desire to lash out at Toothless coiling in his chest like an agitated snake.

Toothless’ head snaps around, eyes fixed on Hiccup in a deadly glare. Hiccup hates it, like _Hiccup_ did something wrong and he’s the one being unreasonable! _“Forgot about hunters. Mad about hunters, too,”_ he growls.

Hiccup sighs and looks to the sky, asking the gods for patience. “ _What_ are you so upset about?” Hiccup snaps, tired. He hates snapping at Toothless, but he’s reaching the end of his rope.

Toothless growls again. Hiccup growls right back, baring his teeth for effect. Hiccup hates this. He hates fighting with Toothless. They stare at each other, growling low in their throats for what feels like hours, but Hiccup knows it’s only a few minutes.

Hiccup looks away first, sighing and deflating, “This sucks.” He drops onto his bed, slouching. He’s stubborn and proud, but not as bad as a dragon, and he really doesn’t want to fight anymore tonight. He holds out his hand, “Come over here, you big baby.” Toothless growls in warning. Hiccup is hardly fazed. “It’s been a hard day for me, and all I want is a snuggle from my favorite dragon.”

Toothless softens a bit, Hiccup can see it in his eyes, but his body language remains petulant. _“Favorite?”_ he asks.

“Of course,” Hiccup chuckles and waves his hand, urging Toothless closer, “come on.”

Toothless schools his features, but slithers closer, like he doesn’t really want to get close to Hiccup, but is humoring him. Hiccup smiles at the movement, tension easing from his shoulders when he feels warm scales under his hand. He scratches under Toothless’ jaw, trying to find the spot that Toothless loves so much. It’ll also help Toothless relax.

But Toothless doesn’t settle. He keeps on moving his head so Hiccup’s fingers can’t find that spot. “Don’t be like that,” Hiccup huffs, bringing his other hand up in hopes of bracing Toothless’ head, even though he knows that he won’t be able to hold Toothless if he doesn’t want to be held.

Toothless makes a noise that sounds distressed. It’s so different from the angry, petulant attitude he’s been wearing all night that it shocks Hiccup. Now he looks closer at Toothless, he can see he’s not angry–he’s upset. “Hey… talk to me,” Hiccup coaxes.

Toothless whines and shakes his head. _“Stupid.”_

“No, it’s not stupid,” Hiccup admonishes. “What’s bothering you?” Toothless looks away from Hiccup, shoulders still too high. Hiccup waits for a moment, hoping Toothless will tell him, but he stays stubbornly silent. “You know you can tell me anything, bud.”

 _“Smells…”_ Toothless sighs. _“Hiccup smells… of Barf-and-Belch._ ”

Hiccup freezes.

Toothless whines again, starting to pull away. _“Told Hiccup stupid.”_

“No, no, no,” Hiccup says quickly, pulling Toothless closer, “it’s not stupid.”

Toothless nuzzles into Hiccup’s chest. Hiccup cradles Toothless’ head, glad that Toothless isn’t pulling away from him yet. He needs a moment to think. What about Hiccup smelling like Barf and Belch has Toothless so distressed? Dragons, Hiccup knows, use scent daily. They use scent to mark territory, to understand emotions, and… to mark mates.

_Oh._

Hiccup’s so stupid. It isn’t surprising Hiccup smells like  Barf and Belch. They’ve been all over him all day, and he didn’t bathe today. He has to reek of the Zippleback. What can he do to reassure Toothless?

Hiccup gives himself another moment to think of a plan. There are a few things he could do, some more fun than others…

Hiccup smiles and slips off his bed to kneel in front of Toothless. Toothless’ eyes widen at the movement and seem to go wider when Hiccup’s hands slink up Toothless’ front to caress under his jaw. Hiccup lets his smile turn loose and suggestive, his fingers tickling very sensitive spots on Toothless’ neck. _“What Hiccup doing?”_

“I’m just thinking that maybe we can fix that,” Hiccup purrs. Toothless tenses. “You know, to deal with the the whole… smell thing.” He runs his hands over Toothless’ front again. “I mean, we’re alone… and we can have some fun.”

Toothless gulps. _“Fun?”_

Hiccup nods, biting his lip. “Yeah. You know…” he reaches under his bed and pulls out a very familiar jar and holding it up, “...some fun.”

 _“Oh,”_ Toothless says, eyes locked on the jar. His nostrils flare with each quick breath he takes.

Hiccup cradles the jar close to his chest, suddenly unsure. He expected there to be a little more excited and not so much… shellshock. “Unless… you don’t want to…”

 _“No! Toothless want!”_ Toothless says quickly, surging forward and nuzzling the side of Hiccup’s head, purring. Hiccup relaxes at the contact and the sound, nuzzling back.

“...okay good. Let’s… let’s get ready.”

Hiccup stands and slips out of his smallclothes, shaking a little bit. He’s nervous. It’s not like they haven’t done _stuff_ together before, but he’s still shaking. Hiccup takes a deep breath and drops back to his knees. His hands are unsteady when he opens the jar.

Toothless croons and nuzzles Hiccup, seeming to pick up on his nerves. _“Hiccup scared? Not-want?”_

“No! No… I want this… I’m just… I want to do something a little… different today,” Hiccup tells Toothless, hating that his voice is shaking. “I’m just a little nervous.”

 _“Nervous?”_ Toothless tilts his head in confusion. It’s cute. And Hiccup knows that dragons have trouble understanding some human emotions, so the question is so normal that it helps relax him a bit.

Hiccup shrugs, looking at the jar of slick in his hands. “It’s like scared, but excited-scared. A good scared.” Hiccup turns his back on Toothless, setting the jar on the floor, and leans onto his hands. He looks over his shoulder and sees Toothless wiggle in excitement.

Hiccup chuckles at the sight. He really loves this guy. And that also helps him relax. He takes a deep breath and turns his head away, balancing on one hand and reaching behind himself with the other. “So…” he says, refusing to look back at Toothless, “...we usually use my thighs, which has felt great, but I want to try… inside…” His face goes bright red at the admission, but he needs to say it, so they’re on the same page.

 _“Inside?”_ Toothless asks. Hiccup can picture his head being tilted again. And it’s too cute, but it doesn’t help how embarrassed he feels.

Hiccup has to take another breath. He’s gone over this a million times in his head! Telling Toothless exactly what he’s thought about so many times! And it’s always gone so well in his head. Why is this so hard to get out now?

He reaches a little further back, dry fingers rubbing over his hole.He twitches at the contact, the muscle memory of playing with himself going through his head. He’s done it a couple of times before now, for practice, and it’s always felt good, but this time is different. He’s actually going to do it today, with Toothless. “Here,” he says, shivering and pressing a little more firmly at the opening.

Hiccup dares to glance back at Toothless. He looks excited, and that’s good. Hiccup turns back around, unable to look at Toothless for too long. He reaches for the jar and Toothless is suddenly crouching over him, a familiar position if he’s being honest. Toothless’ cock slides over his backside, too close, too soon, and Hiccup hasn’t even prepared himself yet.

“Ah! No!” Hiccup says, flinching away and flipping to his back, putting some distance between them. He looks up at Toothless with wide eyes, panic in his chest. He knows Toothless wouldn’t hurt him, but he’s already on edge.

Toothless looks shocked at the sudden movement and is frozen in place. “ _No?”_ he asks.

“That… that place needs to be stretched out first,” Hiccup explains, face flaming again, “or I could get really hurt…”

Toothless backs up. _“Hurt?! No! Toothless not-want!”_

Hiccup sits up and catches Toothless’ head between his hands before he can get too far away. “No, Toothless, it only hurts if we don’t do it right.” He pulls Toothless’ face close, kissing the tip of his nose. Toothless huffs out a breath, still tense like he’s ready to pull away. “I promise that you won’t hurt me, bud. I won’t let you.”

 _“Be-cause Hiccup big, manly Viking?”_ Toothless teases, some of the tension draining from him.

Hiccup gives Toothless an affronted look and swats the tip of Toothless’ snout, making the dragon sneeze. “Yes, I am. And don’t you forget it.”

Toothless leans in and nuzzles Hiccup, who nuzzles him back, closing his eyes at the contact. Hiccup pushes Toothless back a bit, giving him another quick kiss on the snout and says, “I’ll turn back around, but we gotta go slow, okay? No going until I say so? Alright?”

Toothless nods, purring. Hiccup smiles at him and goes down on his knees again. He pours some of oil from the jar onto his hand and reaches back. This is always awkward for him. His reach is kind of bad, awkward, but it gets the job done… he hopes. It stretches him enough for the toy he made for himself.

He glances towards the bed, grateful he can’t see the toy that he’s hidden underneath it. He’s always embarrassed to play with himself back there, but now doing it in front of Toothless? He doesn’t need the added embarrassment that he still feels from carving and smoothing out the toy for himself. But that isn’t what’s important right now.

Hiccup pushes the tip of a finger inside himself, gasping. Toothless makes a noise, too. Hiccup can feel that his face is on fire. Why did he think that this was a good idea? He can feel himself starting to tense up. This isn’t going to work.

Hiccup makes a frustrated sound and rips his hand away from his backside. Gods, why is he so stupid? This was such a bad idea. “I’m sorry.. I don’t know if I can do this. I’m sorry.”

Toothless comes around by his head and nuzzles him. _“Calm, Hiccup. No-panic.”_

Hiccup reaches up and wraps his arms around Toothless’ neck. He buries his face there. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles into the scales, “I really wanted to…”

Toothless sits on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup up with him. They sit pressed together, Hiccup’s face buried in Toothless’ chest. He can’t look at the dragon. Not now. He’s so embarrassed. Toothless starts to purr and Hiccup can feel the rumble of it through his entire body. _“Okay, Hiccup. No bad-feeling. Love Hiccup. Want Hiccup happy, feel good.”_

“I was just so excited,” Hiccup blabbers, trying not to cry. Gods, why is he such an idiot?

 _“Calm, Hiccup, calm,”_ Toothless whispers, nuzzling the top of Hiccup’s head with his chin. _“No panic.”_

“I’m not panicking,” Hiccup snaps, voice slightly hysterical.

Toothless chuckles at that and Hiccup’s face drops into a glare, but there isn’t a lot of heat behind it. He can’t even glare at Toothless’ face with how they’re sitting. He can’t even blame him for Toothless laughing at him; he’s acting like an idiot.

Hiccup slumps into Toothless’ front. Why did he think that he deserved someone so amazing? Toothless should be with someone else. Someone who doesn’t freak out whenever they want to try something new. Who’s to say that Toothless won’t, or shouldn’t, find someone more fun? Find someone better suited for him? But he’s so selfish. He doesn’t _want_ Toothless to be with anyone else. Hiccup isn’t going to be able to keep Toothless interested; doing the same thing every time has to be boring. But he burns with jealousy at the thought of Toothless being with anyone else.  

Toothless nuzzles the top of Hiccup’s head again, and Hiccup soaks up the touch like a flower turning its face to the sun. Gods, he loves him. _“What Hiccup thinking?”_ Toothless asks, voice soft.

“Nothing…” Hiccup mutters, burying his face in Toothless’ chest.

Toothless scoffs. _“Hiccup_ **_always_ ** _thinking. What Hiccup thinking now?”_

Hiccup blushes, pleased at the comment, but he pushes that emotion down. This is not the time or the place for that. He draws circles on Toothless’ chest, debating if he should talk about it. If there’s one thing that Hiccup knows, it’s that he trusts Toothless, with everything he has, with everything that he is. And he knows that he should talk about these things, otherwise they will fester and infect his relationship.

That knowledge doesn’t make it any easier to actually _talk_ about it.

“Am I boring?” Hiccup blurts out before he can convince himself to stay silent. His stomach clenches in fear. He sounds so insecure and needy. Gods, Toothless doesn’t deserve a partner that’s so weak. Hiccup pushes closer into Toothless’ chest, like he can take the words back if he gets close enough.

 _“Boring?!”_ Toothless echoes, shocked.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better, I want to…” Hiccup blabbers, horrified to realize that he’s crying. “I’m sorry.” He rubs his hand over his face, like he could erase the tears on his cheeks with speed alone.

Toothless rubs his chin on the top of Hiccup’s head and licks him as much as he can, making shushing noises as he does so. _“No, Hiccup. Not-cry.”_

Hiccup can’t stop, though. He cries into Toothless’ chest and Toothless tries to calm Hiccup down. He coos and nuzzles Hiccup, wrapping his wings around the human like two large, black blankets and keeping Hiccup close.

It takes a bit before Hiccup’s breathing starts to come easier, and the crying subsides, but that doesn’t stop the ache in his chest. “I’m sorry,” Hiccup gasps, wiping angrily at his eyes. Why can’t he be stronger? There has to be a better mate for a Night Fury than a puny human. He shouldn’t be so selfish.

Hiccup tries to push away from Toothless, but he keeps Hiccup close by tightening his wings around Hiccup. He struggles for a moment, then Toothless starts to speak. _“Toothless not-have many words, but Toothless know Hiccup not-boring._ **_Never_ ** _boring. Always exciting. Always bright. Toothless_ **_love_ ** _so deep… break Toothless-heart Hiccup not-can see…”_ Toothless clears his throat, or whatever the equivalent of a dragon clearing their throat would be. It’s raspier than when a human does it. _“Break Toothless-heart Hiccup not-can see... how_ **_beautiful_ ** _Hiccup soul.”_ Toothless nuzzles Hiccup’s head again, although Hiccup can recognize this movement is for scenting. He continues in a whisper, _“Toothless not-want no-one else. Never. None better than Hiccup.”_

Hiccup smiles and relaxes despite himself. Toothless always seems to know exactly what to say to him, even when Hiccup appears to be saying something entirely different.  It’s in moments like these that he wonders if Toothless can read his mind. He sighs, slumping into Toothless’ chest. “I love you too, bud,” Hiccup whispers back. Those words don’t feel like they truly encompass how much Hiccup loves Toothless, but they’ll have to do. “So you’re not bored with me? You’re not bored that we do the same thing every time we’re… together?”

 _“Toothless want be-close to Hiccup. Toothless not-care how. Only want Hiccup happy,”_ Toothless responds without hesitating.

Hiccup melts into Toothless. “Sorry for freaking out…”

_“Toothless love Hiccup always. Nothing can-change love.”_

Hiccup sits back, cheeks flushed with happiness. How did he get so lucky? He only sits back far enough to look into Toothless’ eyes. Toothless looks down at him, love and adoration in his face. Hiccup really loves him. His smile dims, but doesn’t disappear. “I was really excited to… to try… _that_ … but I couldn’t relax. I got too nervous…” he explains, his gaze dropping to the floor. He’s still embarrassed, but he trusts Toothless when he says that he loves Hiccup, that nothing can change that. It makes it easier to say things that might be harder.

 _“What Hiccup want?”_ Toothless asks. Hiccup frowns and gives the dragon a confused look. Toothless tilts his head. _“Hiccup want-stop? Or Hiccup want-continue?”_

Hiccup’s cheeks turn bright red. He looks at the floor again. “I don’t want to _stop,”_ he admits. He looks at his hands, picking at his fingernails. “But I’m scared to continue…” he finishes with a whisper.

Toothless rumbles thoughtfully. _“Continue-slow?”_ he suggests.

Hiccup huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, face still on fire. He shrugs, “Maybe…”

Toothless sits up a little straighter, the movement almost knocking Hiccup from his lap. _“Toothless help!”_ he says brightly.

“What?” Hiccup asks, eyes shooting up to Toothless’ face. He somehow manages to keep his balance, but his eyes are still wide.

 _“Toothless calm Hiccup! Toothless help!”_ Toothless chirps and wiggles. Hiccup scoots back, not wanting to be jostled by how excited Toothless is. He isn’t far when Toothless pushes him in the chest with his snout. Hiccup falls onto his back with a squawk, a noise he will always deny making. But from the smug look on Toothless’ face, Hiccup knows he’ll be denying making that sound for a long time. Hiccup is almost tempted to push Toothless aside, but he wants to see what he’s going to do. Toothless steps over him and starts licking his neck. It feels so warm and it helps Hiccup relax. He pulls back too soon and looks straight into Hiccup’s eyes. _“Toothless help.”_

“Oh,” Hiccup says, meek.

Toothless starts purring, the sound always easing any tension that Hiccup is feeling. Hiccup sighs and relaxes back as Toothless starts licking over every inch of his chest, over his nipples, his stomach, his ribs. He moans as Toothless moves down his body. Hiccup’s hips wiggle, trying to get Toothless’ tongue closer to his cock. He flushes a little at how desperate he is. He’s definitely trained himself to Toothless’ tongue.

Or maybe Toothless has trained him. Hiccup wouldn’t put it past the sneaky reptile.

Toothless doesn’t stop. He laves over Hiccup’s hips and his cock. Hiccup moans loudly, his head falling back and blindly grabbing onto Toothless’ head. Objectively, he knows he should be scared to have a dragon’s mouth so close to such a sensitive part of his body, but he knows that Toothless would never hurt him. Toothless is always so gentle and it drives Hiccup crazy.

Tooothless’ tongue is so hot and heavy on his cock. Hiccup arches and thrashes under him. Why did they stop doing this? Hiccup isn’t a stranger to Toothless’ tongue, Toothless’ tongue was really the first steps early in their relationship, but Hiccup can’t recall the last time they did this. They’re always in such a rush together, trying to come together before anyone notices… why the Hel did they stop?!

Toothless laps at Hiccup’s cock, coating him in thick saliva, and moving lower, licking over Hiccup’s balls. Hiccup moves his hips,wanting that heat all over him. His hips rise off the ground and Toothless’ tongue swipes lower, right over his hole.

Hiccup freezes, shocked at the sensation. Toothless freezes too, eyes wide and watching for Hiccup’s reaction, his tongue still poking out of his mouth. They stare at each other for another moment, the air between them thick. Then Toothless moves first, licking his tongue over Hiccup’s hole again.

Hiccup moans, head falling back and  hips lifting further off the floor, trying to get more of that tongue on him. How did he never think of this? Isn’t he supposed to be some sort of creative genius? Toothless growls in pleasure and focuses on that spot, mostly just licking over the opening and struggling to get inside.

It feels so good. Hiccup has trouble keeping his hips up. All he wants to do is drop down and writhe in pleasure, but he doesn’t want that tongue to stop. And then, to his dismay, that tongue stops, pulling away. “Tooth-Toothless,” Hiccup gasps, opening his eyes in search of his partner. His stomach is quivering from holding himself up ad his breath is coming quicker.

When he makes eye contact with Toothless, he can’t help the frisson of excitement that tears through him. Toothless’ entire focus is on him, and he looks _hungry_.

Hiccup’s hips fall to the floor, unable to hold himself up anymore. _“Turn over,”_ Toothless growls, licking over his lips.

Hiccup tries to comply as quickly as possible, unable to think of a reason he wouldn’t listen to Toothless in the first place, but his limbs aren’t exactly working right. He flops around for a moment, too turned on to care how silly he must look. It takes a bit of maneuvering to get his knees under him. Once he’s mostly stable, Toothless’ tongue is working over him again.

Hiccup moans. This is better. Much better. He’s not able to hold himself up with his arms, but he can rest his shoulders on the ground, and that position allows him to be more exposed to Toothless. And Toothless is relentless, licking over his backside then pushing inside his hole, just the tip of his tongue going inside and, oh, that feels… very good. Hiccup makes a noise; he doesn’t know what he should call it, but it’s loud and he is having trouble forming a coherent thought. Gods, why haven’t they been doing this forever?

Then Toothless starts to purr and Hiccup is losing his mind. The vibrations travel through Toothless’ tongue, through Hiccup’s skin and all the way up his body. “T-Tooth... Oh gods,” Hiccup stutters out, pressing back as much as he can. Hiccup’s never felt like this when he played with himself.

Toothless’ tongue pushes further inside him, deeper than where Hiccup’s fingers have been able to reach. Maybe as far as the toy, but the toy isn’t this warm or _moves like that_. There’s something that Toothless starts pressing against inside him that turns off every part of Hiccup’s brain except the part that wants to scream and milk that pleasure until he can’t anymore. Then Toothless starts purring against that spot and Hiccup can’t control himself anymore. He comes hard, vision whiting out.

He stays suspended in his pleasure for what feels like years and then things start to come back. His throat hurts from yelling. Toothless’ tongue is still inside him. It’s moving, massaging his insides, but it’s gentler than before and slowly starts to pull out. The sensations send sparks of pleasure up Hiccup’s spine until Toothless’ tongue is completely out, leaving Hiccup feeling strangely empty.

Hiccup flops onto the ground, trying to remember how to breathe. He looks at his partner, eyes barely open. Toothless is watching Hiccup hungrily. His own cock is out of his sheath, deep red and leaking steadily. Hiccup licks his lips at the sight. That was amazing, but he could still do a little more… did he mention that he was selfish?

Toothless was right. He _was_ able to calm Hiccup down.

Hiccup sighs and reaches behind himself, fingering his hole. Toothless inhales sharply, watching the movement very closely. Hiccup opens his eyes (when did they close?) and stares at Toothless as he prods himself. Toothless’ breath picks up and his pupils narrow. Hiccup smirks. Now it’s his turn to drive Toothless wild.

He frowns a little when he feels that his hole isn’t that stretched. Sure, it’s soaked with Toothless’ saliva, but Hiccup knows that he needs more of a stretch before they can do anything else. He looks around and spots the jar of oil and it’s just out of reach. He whines, not wanting to move. Then Toothless is there, nudging the jar closer, his eyes still wide. “Thanks, bud,”Hiccup smiles and dips his fingers into the oil. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to pick anything up right now. There’s too much oil on his fingers, but he doesn’t care.

He reaches behind himself and pushes two fingers inside, impatient. He moans at the sensation. It’s so much better this time. He’s still a little sensitive, but he’s more relaxed. He arches back into his hand and looks back at Toothless. He’s looking at Hiccup like he can’t believe his eyes, like he’s in awe.

Something unfurls inside Hiccup at the sight of Toothless looking at him like that. He feels looser, sexier. He rolls back onto his knees, but has enough strength to hold himself up with one hand. Toothless watches, eyes wide, release leaking to the ground from the tip of his cock. If Hiccup stares at it, he swears he can see it twitching.

Hiccup moans, wiggling his hips, loving how Toothless’ gaze snaps to the motion. Gods, he feels powerful. He adds another finger, moaning at the stretch. Thor, why did he ever think that this was a bad idea?

But the stretching is taking too long, at least for Hiccup. Toothless has been too far away for too damn long. Hiccup pumps his fingers faster, trying to get the stretch good enough. He looks at Toothless’ cock. Gods, he wants it. He wants it so bad. But he thinks he’ll need _another_ finger.

Hiccup reaches for the oil again, dipping his whole hand into the jar. Maybe more oil will make it go faster? He reaches back again with one hand, but the angle is starting to hurt his arm. He dunks his other hand in the oil and goes down to his shoulders, reaching back to try and stretch himself out with two hands. He moans, partly because it’s better, partly because Toothless’ stare is burning holes into him. He hopes that this is better. At least with both hands he can pull at the muscle a little more, maybe force it to relax faster.

Then Toothless is there again, breath puffing over his hole. Hiccup moans. He’ll never be able to look at Toothless breathing without getting hard. His back arches, hips flexing and the muscle relaxing more. That’s good enough, right? Right. Yes. Hiccup removes his hands, slapping them against the ground and rotates his hips. “Come on, bud. I’m ready.”

Toothless whines. _“Hiccup sure?”_

Hiccup nods. “Yes. Yes, I’m ready. Just… go slow.”

Toothless makes another noise, not one of disagreement. Hiccup can’t describe it, but Toothless crawls over him and Hiccup shivers in anticipation. The heat from Toothless’ underbelly feels so warm along his back. He’s doing it. They’re doing it.

Toothless’ cock pokes him in the backside, close but not in the right place.Hiccup reaches back, trying to help Toothless find where he’s supposed to go. Hiccup has a moment of deja vu, feeling Toothless’ cock in his hand. The skin is thin, the membrane hot to the touch and slick. It reminds him of the first time that they used Hiccup’s thighs, when Hiccup had to help guide Toothless to the right spot. That was a fun day. And now they’re going to get even closer.

Hiccup strokes over Toothless’ cock, one finger flicking over the tapered, round tip, needing to feel it. Toothless huffs, thrusting into his grip. Hiccup makes note of that. For later. Right now, they have something else to do.

He guides the tip of Toothless’ cock to his hole and pushes back against it while Toothless pushes forward. Gods, it’s… Hiccup can’t describe it. He can’t stop moaning and pushing back, needing more. Toothless grunts and slides in until he can’t go any further without Hiccup being pushed forward. Toothless’ front paws come to Hiccup’s hips and try to hold him in place, but he can’t really get a good hold without thumbs. Although it does help a little bit.

Hiccup moans, shaking. Why haven’t they been doing this forever? Toothless licks over Hiccup’s shoulder and thrusts shallowly. Hiccup whines, pressing back as much as he can. “Yes, yes, yes,” he pants, halfway frustrated because Toothless’ hold is stopping him from moving too far back.

 _“Hiccup not-boring,”_ Toothless growls and starts thrusting before Hiccup can respond. The noise Hiccup makes… it’s inhuman, and Toothless responds in kind. _“Hiccup exciting,”_ he grunts. _“Hiccup bright.”_ Hiccup moans, eyes squeezing shut at the sensation. _“Hiccup perfect.”_

They try to move together, each movement pushing them across the floor until they reach the bed. Hiccup props himself over it. The angle is a little too high, but Toothless can rest his paws on the bed and thrust as fast as he wants. Hiccup knows he said slow earlier, but he’s never been more glad that Toothless does his own thing, because fast is everything. Toothless is growling and Hiccup’s crying out with each forward thrust, his hands twisting in his blanket, needing something to hold onto.

Somewhere, in one of the far reaches of Hiccup’s mind, he wonders if any of the others can hear him. Then after that though, he realizes that he doesn’t care. All that matters is Toothless and his cock, and how said cock is driving him crazy.

Through the cloud of pleasure, Hiccup notices that there’s something bigger pressing against his hole, near the base of Toothless’ cock. He gathers enough of his wits to ask, “What’s that?” He’s not sure if he made sense, but he hopes that Toothless can read his mind.

Toothless grunts, pushing in harder, but not deeper. Hiccup almost screams. _“Knot,”_ Toothless grits out.

“Kn-knot?” HIccup asks, not sure how he’s able to say anything coherent. His brain feels scrambled.

 _“No-knot now,”_ Toothless promises.

Hiccup wants to ask more, but Toothless’ angle changes _just so_ and he can’t stop himself from coming again. Hiccup does scream this time, surprised by the force of his orgasm. He hears Toothless whine, and is aware of him thrusting a couple more times before pulling out and coming all over Hiccup’s back.

Hiccup wants to be upset, dragon semen is just as frustrating as saliva to clean up (it turns into a thick paste when wet) and now it’s dripping all over Hiccup’s bedspread. But he can’t bring himself to get angry. There’s something about being covered in Toothless’ release that pleases something deep inside him. And Toothless is purring, so he must be pretty proud of himself.

Toothless nuzzles the side of Hiccup’s head, his breathing slowly getting back to normal. _“Love Hiccup,”_ he whispers, _“Toothless so lucky,”_

Hiccup huffs out a breath, unable to move, his limbs still shaking from the force of his second orgasm. “I’m pretty sure you have that backwards, bud. _I’m_ the lucky one.” He lifts his head, trying to nuzzle Toothless back as much as he can. “Love you too, bud.” He falls back to the bed, that one movement draining. “I can’t move,” Hiccup chuckles. “Worth it.”

Toothless rumbles behind him and dismounts. Hiccup can’t find the energy to turn his head to watch, but he knows that Toothless will be back. A moment later, Toothless places Hiccup’s towel next to him. Hiccup smiles, wishing he could reach out and touch Toothless’ head. “Thank you, bud,” he sighs. “I’m just… gonna lay here for a bit.”

Hiccup yawns. He should clean up, but he’s too comfortable. Well, not comfortable exactly, but lethargic enough that falling asleep halfway on the bed seems like a good idea. There’s an ache in his hips, in the line where they pressed into the frame of the bed. His mind idly turns over to designing something to fix that. Hiccup is thinking of something shorter, with a rounded edge, maybe cushioned. He sighs, falling asleep thinking about how next time is going to be even better. Maybe he should write a will, because better may kill him. But, by the gods, it will be worth it.

 

~ * ~

 

Toothless watches Hiccup’s breathing even out until he’s sleeping. Fondness swells inside his chest. He stares over Hiccup’s sleeping form for a few moments, thanking his gods for blessing him with such a beautiful partner.

He looks around the hut, trying to think of ways to clean up for Hiccup. He knows the human will be upset when he wakes up still covered in such a mess, even though Toothless wants to leave his claim covering Hiccup for as long as he can. But he also wants to help his human, so he gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Hiccup loves that cock so much. This is just the first part of a three or four part series. Please leave comments and kudos


End file.
